Episode 226 (11th February 1963)
Plot Jed shops for Minnie, thinking he's haggled money off two tins of cherries until he realises they were on special offer all the time. Emily is delighted to be back working in Gamma. Doreen tells her of the sacrifice Swindley was willing make on her behalf. She's deeply touched until he tells her he would have been willing to do the same for anyone. Val overhears Christine talking about an expensive trip she made to the theatre a few days back and knows she couldn't afford it herself. Ena summons Esther to the vestry and tells her she's the best one to tell Frank that Christine is seeing Joe behind his back. Ena lectures Minnie about letting Jed waste her money when he shops for her. Emily again thanks Swindley but he upsets her when he tells her that it was in Gamma's best interests. Elsie asks Christine what there is between her and Joe but is told it's not serious with him, nor does she know how she feels about Frank. Val is short with Frank, telling Ken she knows he's seeing Christine again. She feels that she regrets staying in the street now. Ken accepts that they've got to do something now. Annie assures Jack she can manage when he goes to his regimental reunion, but he asks Doreen to help out. Frank is annoyed when Albert and Harry tease him about his active social life. Elsie stands up for Christine when Ken questions her as to what she's up to but let's slip to him about Joe. Swindley carries out his monthly inspection of the vestry and mission. Ena tells him she's given Len permission to carry out a raft of jobs on the premises. Jed persuades Doreen to go on a night out with him. Martha asks for credit to buy her round but is refused. Annie leads a campaign to drill up more trade for Gamma. Angry at the secret life he's having to live, Frank tells Ken he's proposed to Christine and he's disowning him for interfering too much in his life. Saddened by their row, Esther plucks up the courage to tell Frank about Joe. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Christine Appleby - Christine Hargreaves *Jed Stone - Kenneth Cope *Esther Hayes - Daphne Oxenford Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/snug *9 Coronation Street - Back room *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Corner Shop *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry *Gamma Garments - Back room Notes *This episode carried no cast credits, only production credits. The closing theme music began from the start of the piece and thus ended well before the final notes and had to be faded out. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Valerie investigates, and Frank faces a new situation *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,918,000 homes (1st place). Category:1963 episodes